Tara Reads Fanfiction
by NikkiDiAngelo
Summary: Our favorite Digidestined was browsing on the web on fateful day, when she comes across a site that we all know and love. Will Kari and TK ever stop blushing? Will Yolei start screaming when she finds out about her marriage? Or Davis when he finds out he's GAY! Or is their priceless faces going to be forever stored on Tara's fanfiction account? Hilariousness is in here!
1. TK and Kari the Couple, and Dav

Tara Niyaki, Digidestined of Destiny ad the unofficial queen of the digital world, turned on her computer.

"Watchya doing, Tara?"

"Meh. Trying to find something to do."

She clicked on a random link and it opened up at a site.

Tara raised and eyebrow. "Better than nothing," she muttered.

She clicked **anime/****manga **and screamed.

* * *

The phone rang in the Kamiya's apartment.

"I'll get it!" Kari picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Fanfiction," a female voice wheezed. "Go to and _call Izzy and everyone else over there._"

* * *

Everyone's jaw dropped in shock.

"No joke?" DemiVeemon asked.

Gatomon wheezed, "Seriously? There's _actually_ a whole entire piece about _us?_"

A pale-faced Tara nodded. "See for yourself," she clicked on the link and showed everyone.

Matt whistled. "We sure are popular with the fans."

"39.9 thousand hits and _still _growing." Poromon observed.

Tara nodded, thin-lipped. "And check this out," she clicked on the link ,and then another. "They're all stories about us and our adventures. Only altered."

Joe adjusted his glasses. "What do you mean by, 'altered'?"

"They wrote stories of their own imagination about us. dramas, romantics, adventures, angsts, friendships, you name it and they have it."

"Everything?" Patamon hesitantly asked.

"Even wacko stories. Different universes, new foes, what-if?'s, pairings-"

"What's this about pairings?" Yolei asked.

"I'd rather not say for fear of exposure. . ."

"Then tell us!"

". . . but if you insist. Don't say that I didn't warn you."

Tara clicked on a link and started reading.

**(AU: None of these stories are posted, so you can't find them. Peace! ;))**

**Kari was walking home along with her boyfriend, TK.**

The said duo blushed at the same time and yelled, "WHHAAAT?!"

Everyone was two busy cracking up to even hear what they had said.

"Keep reading!" Gatomon said between fits of laughter.

**Kari batted her eyelashes at her boyfriend,**

"I so do _not _do that!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" She held her hand to her chest and batted her eyelashes. "Oh TK, I love you oh so much!" She said in falsetto.

**"Oh TK, I love you oh so much!"**

Everyone started cracking up after that.

"Right on the spot too!" Izzy said.

_Does anyone even bother to think about_ my _feelings_? Davis thought. _Guess not._

**TK flashed her a confident smile that would make any girl melt. "I know."**

"Alright, the author is officially gone mad."

**Out of nowhere, a cop jumped out of the bushes and yelled, "Stop!"**

"That was pretty out-of-the-blue." Cody said.

**The couple blinked.**

**The cop stared daggers at TK. "What are you doing to this fine lady, sir?!**

TK, who looked taken aback, said. "_Excuse me?!"_

**You should be ashamed of yourself! I on the other hand, am-ack!"**

**TK had taken of the man-or should I say, _boy's_-hat and fake moustache. "Davis, you really need to update your disguise."**

"Whaaaa?!" Davis idiotically said. "Did the author just say that I'm a _cop?"_

**Davis looked a little sheepish up until a man in his**

Tara stopped reading and blushed.

"Is something wrong?" Mimi asked through a Skype call.

"Uh, I'm just going to skip this last little bit."

**started yelled out, "Get over here you jerk!"**

**"Got to run. Bye!" Davis ran full speed in the other direction.**

**"Get over here, punk!" The officer sped past and continued pursuing the other boy.**

**Kari cuddled up to TK.**

Kari blushed at this, while the said boy blushed an even deeper shade of red.

**"I love you so much, TK."**

**"I love you too, since I know you can never live without me."**

"Man, this author is making me sound so cocky!"

**He dipped down and ki**

"AHHHHH!"

Everyone covered their ears.

"Change the story!"

Tara shrugged and clicked another link.


	2. This Author is GAY!

**Here's the next chapter. Now you know the title? Yeah, well I'm not talking about myself, it's what everyone was thinking when they found out about this couple's pairing! I love this site!**

* * *

The cursor moved to another random link and Tara clicked l it. She read the summary and froze.

"Are you going to start reading or what?" Matt impatiently asked.

She shook herself out of her stupor. "R-right. But a warning to Davis; get out of here and start running and don't stop or else I think you'll become Yolei's new personal butler ba cause of blackmail."

"If I could survive your last story about these two over here, I think I'm good."

"Okay, but don't come crying to me if you get a job as a butler."

**Davis, now 17, stared at himself in the mirror. Today's the day, he thought. I'm finally going to do it!**

Yolei smirked evilly and rubbed her hands together. "Oooo, I wonder who your crush is going to be in this one. Mwahahahaha!" The room seemed to darken and lightning cracked behind her.

Everyone stared uncomfortably at her.

"Looks like someone needs a chill pill," Upamon muttered.

**He walked to school, as usual, and saw his friends. He waved to them. "Morning guys! How's it going?"**

**They all looked at him.**

**Kari shrugged. "Nothing much."**

**It went on and on like that until the bell rang.**

**Davis could nearly contain his excitement as the morning slipped into the afternoon. The bell rang once more, and that was the end of school.**

**He ran into Kari as he was walking out of the building. "Hi Kari! What's up?"**

Sora leaned against the wall. "Whoever wrote this story sure wanted to get to the point."

**That's when Kari had dropped the bomb. She looked at him with those crimson red eyes and said, "Davis, I really, really like you and I had a crush on you ever since we were twelve, so do you want to go out with me?"**

Kari's jaw dropped. "Say what?!"

Everyone was already on the floor laughing their guts out.

The Digidestined of Light huffed. "I'm sure you won't be laughing once we read your love stories."

"Keep reading Tara!" Davis said in excitement. "This is good stuff!"

**Davis looked down at the girl and bit his lip. "I-I'm sorry Kari, I wish I could say the same, but I don't love you back."**

Davis gagged. "What? But if this isn't about me and Kari, then who is it about?"

"I'm getting to that!" Tara replied.

**Kari turned bright red and balled up her fist in anger. "But I just confessed my feelings to you! Davis your such a**

Tara stopped and whistled. She made a clicking sound with her tongue. "Tsk, tsk. Kari, you really need to watch your language!"

She turned red. "But that's the author who's talking! Not me!"

"Sure it is."

"Tara, stop it!"

"Fine, fine."

**Davis started backing off. "Uhhh. Okay?"**

**She was still angry. "And to think that I loved such a**

Tara stopped reading and turned to Kari. "That's it! You are grounded for such an extensive use of colorful language missy!"

"Tara."

"I'm just pulling your leg."

**Kari stared at him through red eyes and ran off, still crying and swearing at him.**

Tara opened her mouth, but then Kari said. "Tara, if you say one more word, I'll tell everyone what happened during summer on the bridge. And that includes Mimi."

Tara shut her mouth closed.

Joe adjusted his glasses. "Why? What happened over the summer?"

"Nothing! I'll keep reading now!"

**Davis turned around and smirked. "Glad that was over and Kari doesn't like me anymore."**

"Ow!"

Everyone looked at Davis. He was clutching the back of his head and Yolei's hand was in the air.

He turned to Yolei and said, "What was that for?!"

"For being so mean to Kari!"

"That was in a made-up story!"

"Oh. I forgot."

**He walked and ran over to Ken. "Uh, hi Ken! Can I talk to you in private for a second?"**

Ken cupped his chin. _That doesn't make any sense. If he turned down Kari, then the most obvious choice would be Yolei as his girlfriend. So why is he going to me? That makes absolutely no_-His train of thought was broken when he got his answer. _Oh, no. Oh, n-n-n-n-no. It can't be. It just can't!_

"Are you okay, Ken?"-Ken nearly jumped, and looked at Wormmon. "You seem pale."

"I-I'm fine."

He looked back at the computer when he realized Tara was looking.

"You know?" She asked. He grimly nodded. She sighed. "I know, it's so crazy." He nodded in agreement.

Everyone looked back and forth between the two.

DemiVeemon couldn't take it anymore. "Know what? What?"

No one answered, so the Digidestined of Destiny kept on reading.

**When they were alone, Davis quickly turned to Ken and said, "Ken, Ihavethismajorcrushonyou, andI'minlovewithyou, sodowanttobemyboyfriend, andgoonadatewithmeonthissaturdaynight?"**

"Could you repeat that in a normal pace?" Patamon asked.

"Alright. Story Davis said,' I have this major crush on you, and I'm in love with you, so do you want to be my boyfriend and go on a date with me on this Saturday night?"

Davis turned bright red and gawked. He pointed a shaky finger to himself. "Me . . . and _Ken?!"_

Tara nodded.

Davis' eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he started twitching on the floor. "It's not real, this is not happening." He lulled himself back and forth like a baby. He even stuck his thumb in his mouth!

"Should we call the mental hospital?" Joe asked.

"Nah," Yolei replied. "If I know Davis, he'll be fine."

"What about you Ken?" Sora asked.

Ken had his mouth set in a grim line.

Everyone stayed silent until Gatomon bluntly said, "This author is gay."

**He panted from saying all that once. He turned to see Ken's shocked face and slacked-jaw expression. Davis started sweating. _Is he going to reject me for being gay, or is he going to say yes? Or worst of all, is he going to break our friendship?!_**

**"I-I love you too."**

**"Okay, so you may reject me, but I just want to tell you that-did you just say you love me?"**

**Ken took a step forward and placed his hand on the other boy's cheek. "Of course I do. I've loved you ever since you first helped free me from being the Digimon Emperor. But that's not the only thing you freed. You also freed my heart, and let it love someone once again. You."**

**They both leaned in. Closer and closer until their lips**

"Okay," Izzy said interrupting. "You can continue onto the next story, because I don't want a more horrible image imprinted in my brain."

Tara stopped reading altogether and clicked another link. She read the summary and said, "Hey, Yolei, guess what? Your wish about you and Ken came true."

* * *

**Did you like the ending? Surprise, surprise, I told you this was coming! Mwahahahaha! Yolei that was my line!**


	3. Lemons! Stop with the Lemons!

**It was an early morning when I came up with this idea. I got a intricately decorated envelope with a gold design. So when I opened the envelope, it said, **

**You are hereby invited to the wedding of Read and find out! Ha!**

* * *

"One question before we start," Tara announced. "Anyone knows what a lemon in fanfiction is?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

Izzy whipped out a small device. "Hold on, I'm looking at it right-HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS DIGITAL!"

"Spit it out!" Gatomon said. "A cats only got nine lives!"

Izzy turned bright red. He pulled on the collar of his shirt and said, "Ah, well, let's just say it's something adult rated."

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

Tara furrowed her eyebrows and turned bright red. She started coughing uncontrollably. "Are you _serious?!_"

He grimly nodded.

"This author should be on _probation_ for publishing such a thing!"

Davis, who woke up just a few minutes ago, tugged at his hair. "I can't take it anymore!" He shoved Tara aside and sat in the seat.

**Yolei was bursting with happiness. Today was the greatest day of her life. She was finally getting married!**

Yolei chocked. "_Married?! _To who?!"

**To the one and only man she loved. Ken!**

Ken turned a solid shade of red. "Yolei is getting married to me?! Who came up with such a crazy idea?!"

Lunamon shrugged. "At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if a Arukenimon and Mummymon get a kid."

**She twirled around in her wedding dress. It was a beautiful strapless white gown that touched the floor and had a criss-cross pattern at the back. Little flower buds decorated the gown from the top to a flourish at the bottom, and tiny hearts lined the sash in different positions. Her veil was dotted in pearls, and the crown was fashioned out of hearts and flowers. Yolei wore white high heels with a heart and two flowers on the side at the front. Her bouquet was made out of white roses, orchids, poppies, and other other type of flower you can imagine.**

Davis put a finger on his chin. "Yolei? In a dress? Yeah, I can't imagine it." He looked at the computer. "You know what? I'm just going to skip to the good parts. The rest of this is just gooey, mushy stuff."

**The tall doors opened in front of her. Yolei could barely contain her excitement. She walked down the aisle with her father right beside her. She walked up to the podium where her soon-to-be husband was waiting for her.**

**The priest cleared his throat. "Do you, Mr. Ken Ichijouji take this young woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"**

**He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I do."**

**"And do you, Ms. Yolei Inoue, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"**

**Yolei said the two words she always wanted to say ever since she met Ken. "I do."**

**"You may now kiss the bride."**

Davis' eyes scanned the text. "And yadda, yadda, yadda, and-WHAT IN THE DIGITAL WORLD?!"

"What is it?" Everyone chorused.

Davis froze and fell on the floor. He went back to the position he was in earlier. He lulled back and forth and sucked his thumb. "It's not true, it's not, it's just some joke right?" He chuckled hysterically. He turned to them with crazy eyes and said, "Right?"

TK flinched. "I think we should stop reading before any more of us become victim to this madness."

"Agreed," everyone chorused.

* * *

Tara sat at her computer back home.

Moonmon looked at the computer screen. "Is that the site we were reading earlier?"

She gleefully nodded. "Yup! I got interested in the site so I came up with my own account. I named it after a character from one of my favorite books; Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I even added my adventures here in the Digital World." Hse smiled slyly. "And what happened just now."

Moonmon giggled. "Oh boy. Let's just hope none of the others find out."

* * *

Yolei clicked on a link. She read it and screamed. "HOW DID THESE AUTHORS KNOW THAT WE READ FANFICTION?! AHHHHHHH! AND IT WAS PUBLISHED JUST A FEW SECONDS AGO! AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Moonmon looked at Tara. "You hear something?"

She cocked her head and listened. "Nothing. Probably just Mom in the kitchen."

* * *

**Tada! Finished! The End! And this is story of how my account and stories came to be. Because I'm actually Tara Niyaki, the Digidestined of Destiny. Kidding! . . . Or am I?**


End file.
